Fall in the Snow
by Freed Wings of Cursed Dragons
Summary: Mae is the new girl at Fairytail private Institution. She just met Grey and is falling for him, but he keeps pushing her away. One night he claims he loves her, the next day he gives her the cold shoulder. What is going on and why is Grey pushing Mae away?


**Fall in the Snow**

**This Fanfic is dedicated to my good friend who asked for me to write a story about her and Grey. This is my first story to post on this site and I hope it's not my last. I hope everyone likes it and I hope to update soon with a new chapter. I wonder how far I can get with Mae and Grey. Please post reviews on my work. I really want to know how everyone feels about it.**

Chapter 1: New friends and Makeovers

It was the first day of school, I was sitting in the main office of Fairytail waiting for my class schedule and dorm room. I looked out the window, observing the students that walked by laughing and telling stories about their summers.

_Friends_, I thought. _Something I don't have-Yet._

It was my very first day at Fairytail. I was nervous; most of these snotty kids have known each other since their moms' were pregnant with them. No one knew me, I was an outside. I began to mess with my clothes; the stray threads came apart from my shirt's hem.

"Mae Ramos?" I looked up. An elderly man, a really short old guy, and a boy my age looked at me questioningly.

"Yes?" I said. The man offered his hand. I shook it.

"Hello Ms. Ramos. I'm principle Makarouv. I'm glad that you decided to join our school." He gestured to the boy next to him. "This is Grey; he will show you around the school and where to find your dorm. I was nice meeting you, Mae." He turned and left the office.

I stood up and looked at Grey. "Is he really the principle?"

He smiled and said, "Yup." I stared at the boy. He was really good looking, with black hair, some stands covering his black eyes. His skin was fair and he had a really muscular body.

He smirked, "What you looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing." I snapped at him, blushing.

"Come on." He said. As we walked, he pointed at statues and things, telling me their histories.

"So, Mae. What kind of mage are you?" he asked. Like any other kid in this small school, I am able to perform magic, but I was extra special.

"I can teleport and… control water."

"Wow. A double power, huh. Well, I can control ice."

He took me all over the campus. We were almost to my dorm, on the entrance lawn, when someone called out to Grey.

"Grey!" A girl with long red hair ran over to us. Two other people followed a girl with blond hair, and a boy with pink hair.

"Hey Erza." Grey said when the red head reached us. She looked at me, "Who's this?"

"This is Mae."

"Hi Mae, I'm Erza." She turned and pointed at the blonde and pink boy. "The girl is Lucy and the boy is Natsu."

"Hello Mae." Lucy said. "Are you new here?"

"Yup. Just joined today. Grey was just showing me around."

"Oh?" Natsu said. "What magic do you do?"

"Guess." I told him, disappearing and reappearing behind him.

"Teleportation!" Erza shouted in glee.

For the sake of bragging rights, I wanted to show that I am much stronger. I put down the papers from the office.

I gathered any water I could from the air. With a ball of water in my hands, I hurled it at Grey. - Only cause I wanted to see his ice power.-

His eyes got wide as my water bullet came towards him. Then they snapped and focused. His hands came forward, his right clenched into a fist, resting flat on his left palm. He chanted some words and the ice ball fell to the ground, already melting on the hot grass.

Natsu whistled. "Damn Icicle. I think you just met your match."

Grey's glare was pure evil. "Shut up flame brain!" He turned and looked at me. I flinched, expecting him to yell. Instead his face softened into a smile. Blood rushed to my checks. My heart beat picked up. Damn, his smile was so handsome.

"You're fast at summoning your powers." He said.

"Thanks, you're fast at blocking." I told him. We smiled at each other, until Natsu smacked the back of Grey's head.

"Come on, frostbite. You're getting too soft. Let's fight!" Natsu said, a ball of fire formed in his hands.

"Oh it's so on Pinky." They went at each other will all their power.

I was shocked, but Erza and Lucy didn't seem to care. Erza wrapped her arm around me.

"So you have a double power." I nodded. She squealed and crushed me in her hug. "Oh we are so winning this year's Mage competition!" she let me go and ran around screaming like a mad woman until one of Grey's ice bullets hit her on the arm.

"Grey!" she growled, changing from happy girl to an angry bear. _Whoa_, I thought, _she is scary_.

She chased the boys all over the lawn, changing in and out of outfits, throwing any weapon she could. Lucy laughed.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" I asked her.

"Give it a couple of minutes, it will die down. In the meantime, why don't I show you to your dorm? What number are you?"

I looked at my papers that were sitting on the ground. "C floor, room 4."

"Oh, you're my new roommate." She squealed.

I groaned. Are all the Fairytail girls this annoying? With Erza being crazy it was fine, plus I was scared of her, but with Lucy it was just annoying.

"Come on." She took my hand and dragged me to the dorm entrance and up the stairs.

"Here it is," she said, once she opened the door, her arms were wide in welcome. "Home sweet home."

-A Few hours later-

"So, Mae," Lucy said as I unpacked my things. She was sitting on her bed watching me. "Do you have a boyfriend?

"No." I didn't like having to tell her about my life, but whatever.

"Well, I don't. But I think Natsu is…cute." She whispered. Then her face lit up.

"Mae! You should go out with Grey!" she clasped her hands and nodded her head at the idea. "You guys would be a perfect couple."

I did think Grey was cute, but... "Lucy, I don't know."

"You are already pretty enough, we just have to make him like you." Her voice trailed off. Then her face lit up again. "Oh, yeah! There's a dance tonight. We will dress you up and make you irresistible!"

"We?" I asked. She pulled out a ring of keys, some gold, and some silver. She took one off the ring and shouted, "Open gates of Cancer." There was a flash of light and a man with six crab arms stood in the middle of the room. In his hands were hair scissors.

"You summoned me, babe?" The crab man asked.

"Yes. I need you to do Mae's hair while I work on her makeup." Both went to work. After ten long minutes, Lucy dismissed Cancer, closing his gates, and handed me a mirror.

"Look." She said. I looked at the girl in the mirror, staring back at me. She had my black hair, but it was pulled back in a high ponytail. My green eyes were bright, due to the eye shadow behind them, and the eyeliner. My cheeks held a slight blush.

She went to the closet of her side of the room. She threw dresses at me and told me to change. Another ten minutes later, we decided on a light gray dress with elbow length sleeves.

"It's perfect." She said. She walked forward and tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"What about you?"

"Already covered." She summoned another spirit. This one was in a maid outfit, and in a split second Lucy was changed into a long, low V, red dress. Her hair, too, was pulled back. She handed me a pair of black heels, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the dorm, across the lawn to the "guild" hall.

When we got there, I was out of breath. I put the heels on and we walked into the loud music and dance floor.

"Mae?" I turned around. Grey was behind me.

"Wow," he said. "You look great."

I smiled. "Thanks. You look pretty good, too."

He did. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants and a green bow with black pokadots. He looked really good. He smiled at me. It was like he knew what I was thinking.

The room got quiet as the loud music changed to a slow song.

Grey bowed and teasingly said, "Can I have this dance?" he held out his hand.

"Sure." I said smiling, I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist and I lifted my arms to wrap around his neck. Our bodies swayed to the music.

It was a happy moment to remember.

**Thank you everyone for reading this chapter. More chapters to come and I plan to update the story every week. I hope you all liked it and please review/ comment if I need to work on anything. I appreciate any advice (since it's my first Fanfic) and thanks again! 22- frozen wings**


End file.
